


После мрака свет

by MayRingo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRingo/pseuds/MayRingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайные спасения и влюбившийся Сакурай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После мрака свет

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке 2-31 с кинк-феста на дайри.

Сегодня Дайки, как обычно, не горел желанием появляться на общей тренировке, но пришлось пообещать, что придет: Сацуки пригрозила, что доберется до его коллекции журналов с Май-чан и сожжет у него на виду. Поэтому сейчас он неторопливо спускался по одной из многочисленных лестниц до первого этажа, которая приведет его прямо к спортзалу. Почти спустившись, он вдруг остановился и прислушался. К лестнице со второго этажа вышел какой-то очкарик, который, увидев Дайки, почему-то испуганно остановился. Встретившись с его хмурым взглядом, он резко свернул и вместо того, чтобы спуститься, заторопился вверх по лестнице.

С этажа снова послышалась какая-то возня, и Дайки, быстро поднявшись на несколько ступеней вверх, последовал за приглушенным звуком чего-то голоса.

\- Эй, ты, - позвал он, когда за следующим поворотом увидел внушительных размеров фигуру, словно по ошибке облаченную в школьную форму.  
\- Э-э-э? – смутно знакомый толстяк повернул к нему голову.  
\- Отпусти его.  
\- Ты кто еще такой? Вали, откуда пришел. 

Жирные пальцы сильнее сжались на рте Рё, придавленного к стене. Двумя руками тот упирался в грудь капитану школьной команды по сумо – Дайки всё же вспомнил, кто это – но куда ему было отодвинуть того, кто был больше его раза в три.

\- Я сказал, отвали от него.

Дайки оказался совсем рядом с сумоистом и теперь грозно возвышался над ним. Того, разница в росте, похоже, совсем не смущала: явно компенсировалась его шириной.

\- А то что? – в самодовольной усмешке он прищурил и без того узкие глаза.  
\- А то… 

Дайки резко схватил его за горло. Он захрипел и выпустил Рё, пытаясь отцепить от себя почти душившую его руку. Дайки с размаху ударил его в бок, и он грузно повалился на пол, хватая ртом воздух. Рё осторожно отошел от стены, не отрывая испуганного взгляда от раскрасневшегося лица своего мучителя. Лишь оказавшись рядом с Дайки, он отвернулся. 

\- Ты как? Он ничего…  
\- Извини! – воскликнул Рё, низко поклонившись. 

Не сказав больше ни слова, он почти побежал к лестнице.

Дайки проводил его взглядом, а затем снова повернулся к распростертому на полу куску сала:  
\- Чтобы я тебя больше не видел.

Развернувшись, он пошел к лестнице. 

Уже не первый раз он оказывался в нужном месте в нужное время, чтобы спугнуть тех, кто не гнушался воспользоваться своим преимуществом в размере, которому Рё ничего не мог противопоставить. И, похоже, был единственным в этой школе, кто не проходил мимо, кому не было все равно. 

«Чертовы извращенцы». 

С Рё Дайки связывала только одна команда, и он приходил ему на помощь не потому, что тот был его другом. Ублюдки, которые пользовались силой ради воплощения своих грязных желаний, злили его до белых пятен перед глазами. Он был готов выхватывать из их лап любого, хоть Вакамацу. Хотя представить Вакамацу в такой ситуации было проблематично. Дайки даже немного развеселился, представив себе эту картину. Но он снова посерьезнел, вспомнив, как Рё смотрел на него, приставленный к стене, с зажатым ртом. Боль, страх, отвращение, мольба и смущение – всё это отражалось в его глазах, и невольно Дайки вспоминал это, когда их взгляды встречались уже случайно – на площадке, в классе, в коридоре. Рё никогда не упоминал о том, что случалось, и Дайки сам этого не делал. Они продолжали вести себя, как обычно, - вот и сейчас в раздевалке Рё уже с улыбкой разговаривал о чем-то с Ёшинори. Прошло не больше десяти минут, а на его лице ни следа. 

На ум снова пришло непрошенное сравнение, не раз всплывавшее в его голове. В средней школе Дайки учился с девушкой, которая тоже пережила однажды нечто подобное, и с тех пор она боялась всех мужчин. Наверно, Рё был намного сильнее. Хотя и должен был, за всеми этими происшествиями Дайки и забыл, что он далеко не слабак. И, если Рё не переживает, почему Дайки должен вообще думать об этом.

\- Эй, Рё, - позвал он, не обращая внимания на что-то говорившего тренера. – Где мой бенто?

\---

С последнего инцидента прошел уже месяц, и Дайки давно и думать о нем забыл, но почему-то сегодня он снова ему вспомнился. Может, потому что он совсем изнывал от скуки и ожидания, а может, потому что ждал именно Рё. 

Он сидел перед раскрытым на случайной странице учебником и лениво покачивался на стуле. Наконец он не выдержал и достал телефон, но два раза пройдясь по всей записной книжке, фамилии Сакурай так и не нашел. Дайки раздраженно цыкнул и резко выпрямился на стуле. Может, он вообще зря ждал. Вчера Вакамацу налетел на него из-за результатов контрольного среза. Полный провал по английскому – за такое могли запросто запретить играть в команде. Дайки хотел было отмахнуться, но тот выставил перед ним непонятно откуда взявшегося Рё и сказал, что тот будет подтягивать его по предмету. Сам Рё, похоже, слышал об этом впервые, но спорить не стал, лишь кивнул головой. Никто не обратил внимания, но Дайки заметил, как на его лице отразилось что-то, похожее на нежелание. Скользнувшая тень быстро исчезла, и Рё, робко улыбаясь, предложил время и место первого занятия. Дайки подумал, что ему всё показалось, но сейчас начал сомневаться. 

\- Ну и черт с тобой, - выдохнул он и поднялся.

Прихватив учебник, он вышел из класса и пошел по коридору, как вдруг в кармане завибрировал телефон. Не глядя на экран, Дайки нажал на кнопку:  
\- Ну и где ты хо…  
\- Дай-чан! 

В трубке послышался веселый щебет Сацуки. 

\- Дай-чан, всё ясно?

Дайки справился с удивлением и понял, что не слышал ни слова.

\- Нет.  
\- Зайди в мой класс и забери из парты тетрадь. Со второго раза яснее?  
\- Да. Хорошо.  
\- Отлично. Не забудь занести её мне. Всё, не буду отвлекать. Пока-пока!

Сацуки повесила трубку. Дайки вздохнул и развернулся: ее класс был в другой стороне, в дальнем крыле. 

Дойдя до нужного кабинета, он невзначай отметил, что в соседнем кто-то еще занимался. Наверно, такие же, как он, завалившие тест и теперь пытавшиеся заполнить пробелы. Дайки усмехнулся: если его новоиспеченный учитель будет игнорировать их занятия, свои пробелы он точно не заполнит.

Он уже открывал дверь, как что-то привлекло его внимание. Странный звук. Казалось, что в соседнем кабинете скорее двигали парты, а не корпели над учебниками. Что-то будто подтолкнуло его изнутри, и Дайки открыл соседнюю дверь. 

Его глаза изумленно распахнулись. Первым, кого он увидел, был прижатый к парте Рё со спущенными брюками и растерзанной рубашкой. Позади него одной рукой пытался справиться с ремнем на своих брюках кто-то, чьего лица он не разглядел. Но ему это было не важно. В следующий миг его кулак с размаха ударил мерзавца в голову. Тот, не успев среагировать, отлетел в сторону, ударившись о парту. 

\- Эй, подожди! – завопил он, пытаясь прикрыть голову руками. – Ты не так понял!  
\- Как еще можно это понять! 

Дайки поднял его за грудки и ударил в живот. 

Хонда Ичиро, вице-президент школьного совета, а это был он, взвыв от боли, опустился на колени.

\- Прошу, не надо, - взмолился он, когда Дайки приготовился к новому удару.

Дайки схватил его за рубашку и наклонился к начавшему опухать лицу.

\- Если еще раз увижу тебя хотя бы рядом с ним, я убью тебя, - очень тихо сказал он, глядя ему прямо в глаза. 

Вместо ответа Хонда в страхе закивал головой, не смея встречаться с ним взглядом. Дайки отшвырнул его в сторону и выпрямился. 

\- Ты в порядке?

Рё, лихорадочно приводивший одежду в порядок, вздрогнул и, даже не глянув на него, выбежал за дверь. Дайки со злостью пнул сжавшегося в дрожащий клубок Хонду и, прихватив свою брошенную на пол сумку и сумку Рё, вышел. Судя по звуку шагов, Рё спускался по лестнице, и Дайки пошел следом. 

Он нашел его на первом этаже между рядами шкафчиков для сменной обуви, сидящим на полу, обхватив колени руками.

\- Ты забыл, - сказал Дайки и поставил сумку рядом с ним.

Рё ничего не ответил, сидя по-прежнему уткнувшись лицом в колени.

\- Держи.

Дайки протянул ванильное молоко с трубочкой, только что купленное в автомате, и прижал холодный бок упаковки к его ладони. Рё наконец поднял голову, с пару секунд разглядывая желтую корову, уверявшую в облачке с текстом, что теперь кальция на двадцать процентов больше, и взял предложенное. Дайки опустился рядом, прислонившись спиной к шкафчику, и открыл банку с колой. 

\- Не помню точно, - сказал он, - вроде, твое любимое.

Рё молча кивнул. 

\- Пей, холодным вкуснее. Наверное.

Дайки отклеил трубочку и вставил в залепленное фольгой отверстие. Он случайно коснулся его пальцев, и Рё, отдернув руку, отодвинулся. 

\- Знаешь, - заговорил Дайки после недолгого молчания, - я никогда не подумал бы, что…

Рё нервно сжал упаковку в руке, и Дайки замолчал. 

Он понял: что бы сейчас ни сказал, в какие бы слова ни попытался облечь то, о чем думал, Рё будет больно его слушать. Дайки отпил из банки и завертел ее в руках.

\- Я знаю одного парня. Он тоже обожает ванильное молоко, вы даже чем-то похожи друг на друга. Молоко виновато или еще что, но, мне кажется, за вашей простой, в чем-то невинной внешностью скрывается что-то большое. 

Рё молча потянулся губами к трубочке.

\- Однажды я отогнал от него каких-то хулиганов. Он неделю со мной не разговаривал, пока не разрешил с ними проблему сам. Мне до сих пор интересно, что он сделал, но до конца школы они бегали от него, как от огня. Полтора метра в прыжке, а как-то умудрился. 

Рё справа от него усмехнулся, и Дайки разрешил себе посмотреть на него снова. Он встретился с ним взглядом, но Рё смущенно отвел глаза. 

\- Ты далеко живешь? – спросил Дайки, глядя на часы.

Рё покачал головой.

\- Тогда… 

Дайки встал и подошел к шкафчику напротив. Он достал оттуда свои кеды и переобулся. 

\- Пойдем, я провожу тебя.

Рё удивлено распахнул глаза, с шумом втянув остатки молока через трубочку.

\- Давай быстрее, мне еще к Сацуки надо зайти.  
\- Не нужно меня провожать, Аомине-сан, - наконец заговорил Рё. – Я дойду сам.  
\- Думаешь, я тебя уговаривать буду?

После недолгой внутренней борьбы Рё решил не упираться и быстро переобулся.

\- Давай, вперед, - сказал Дайки.

Рё вдруг раскланялся и начал сыпать извинениями «за причиненное беспокойство». Дайки только махнул рукой и направился к выходу, и Рё заторопился следом. 

По улице они шли в основном молча. Дайки замечал попытки Рё снова начать извиняться и специально ускорял шаг, отворачиваясь, чтобы тому ничего не оставалось, как догонять его.

Они почти дошли до места, как Дайки вдруг остановился и хмуро посмотрел в небо, которое почти полностью заволокли серые тучи, не предвещавшие ничего хорошего.

\- У тебя зонтик есть?

Рё покачал головой, и в тот же момент сверху начали падать тяжелые холодные капли. 

\- Черт, - процедил сквозь зубы Дайки.

Словно в отместку, дождь резко усилился. 

\- Быстрее, Аомине-сан, - Рё схватил его за сумку и побежал вперед. 

Через пару минут они, запыхавшиеся и промокшие, поднимались на лифте одного из многоквартирных домов. 

\- Аомине-сан, прости меня! – не выдержал Рё и склонил голову. – Из-за меня ты промок. 

Дайки устало выдохнул.

\- Рё, прекращай уже просить прощения за всё на свете.  
\- Извини!

Дайки кинул на него испепеляющий взгляд, и он испуганно замолчал.

Двери лифта открылись, и они подошли к одной из квартир.

\- Рё, не одолжишь зонтик? – попросил Дайки, встав на пороге.

На лице Рё отразилось удивление, но оно быстро исчезло, и он заглянул в шкаф в прихожей.

\- Извини, Аомине-сан, - сказал он, закрыв дверцу, - кажется, домашние разобрали все зонты.  
\- Что ж, тогда я, наверно…  
\- Постой! – воскликнул Рё, прежде чем Дайки развернулся. – На улице такой ливень – пережди у меня. Дома никого нет, - добавил он, по-прежнему не глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Я думаю, нам никто не помешает.  
\- Не помешает? – удивленно переспросил Дайки.

Рё отступил и взволнованно замахал руками:  
\- Я просто подумал, раз так вышло с нашим уроком, мы могли бы позаниматься у меня.

Дайки оглядел приклеившегося взглядом к полу Рё и переступил порог, закрыв за собой дверь.

\- Прошу, проходи в мою комнату.  
\- Рё, обувь-то сними, - напомнил ему Дайки, снимая кеды.

Рё поспешно скинул свои и повел его к себе. 

Его комната, к удивлению Дайки, выглядела очень по-мальчишески. Он, конечно, не ожидал увидеть занавески в цветочек или розовый ковер, но и это было неожиданностью. Всё вокруг было в темных тонах, на письменном столе стоял внушительных размеров черный монитор компьютера, а рядом – целая полка с видеоиграми, на одной из стен висели плакаты со знаменитыми баскетболистами и спортивными машинами.

\- Присаживайся, - Рё указал на подушку перед низким деревянным столиком посреди комнаты. 

Дайки сделал шаг вперед, но остановился и оглядел себя. Рё заметил его замешательство и выскочил за дверь. Вскоре он вернулся с футболкой и домашними штанами. 

\- Это старшего брата. Он уже не живет с нами.

Дайки с сомнением взял у него из рук одежду, но в итоге она почти идеально ему подошла.

\- А твой брат большой, - сказал он, оглядывая себя в зеркале.  
\- Из этого он даже немного вырос, - ответил Рё позади него, натягивая на себя сухую футболку.  
\- А ты, значит, в маму пошел, - усмехнулся Дайки и сел на подушку. 

Рё в ответ лишь обидчиво пробурчал что-то невразумительное в раскрытый шкаф, и Дайки рассмеялся. 

Однако в последующий час ему было не до смеха. Оказалось, чужой язык еще сложнее, если углубляться в его изучение. Чертовы артикли, хотя их было всего два, сводили его с ума, и он, не выдержав, уткнулся лбом в учебник. 

\- Аомине-сан, на самом деле всё не так сложно. Давай еще раз. 

Рё пересел на место рядом с ним и придвинул самодельную таблицу. 

\- Я больше не могу, - выдохнул Дайки и откинулся назад, прислонившись спиной к кровати.  
\- Прости, Аомине-сан. Плохой из меня учитель, - Рё понурил голову, печально смотря на диаграмму связей с разноцветными стрелками.  
\- Перестань. С тобой я узнал больше, чем на уроке, - с улыбкой сказал Дайки и потрепал его по волосам.

Рё вздрогнул и замер, и Дайки тут же пожалел о своем жесте, но в этот раз Рё не стал отодвигаться, он взял его руку и, опустив вниз, накрыл его ладонь своей.

\- Спасибо тебе.

В тихом голосе было что-то такое, отчего было ясно: благодарил он не за утешение. 

\- Не за что. 

Рё продолжал держать его руку, и Дайки осторожно вытянул ее.

\- Я тебе противен, правда? – неожиданно спросил Рё, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты почти перестал касаться меня, - в его голосе послышалась горечь. – Раньше делал это свободно. Вчера я специально не положил тебе в бенто такояки, чтобы ты, как обычно, подошел, положил мне руку на плечо и спросил… Прости за то, что я так сделал! – зажмурившись, воскликнул он.

Чувствуя, что Дайки не собирается сердиться, он робко взглянул на него и продолжил:  
\- А ты так и не подошел. 

Щеки Рё пылали от стыда, и он снова не нашел в себе сил удержать взгляд.

Дайки шумно выдохнул и приобнял его за плечи. 

\- Я не собираюсь судить тебя за то, что произошло с тобой. Мне не противно дотрагиваться до тебя. Всё наоборот: я думал, это ты избегаешь меня. Думал, я напоминаю тебе одного из них.  
\- Нет! Нет… Я…

Рё быстро смахнул что-то со щеки и замолчал.

\- Послушай, что я тебе скажу.

Дайки за подбородок повернул его лицом к себе и уже хотел продолжить, как Рё вдруг привстал на коленях и быстро поцеловал его прямо в губы. 

\- Извини! – тут же воскликнул он и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, сомкнув руки у него на спине. 

Дайки опустил на него изумленный взгляд, но всё же приобнял в ответ. Он чувствовал, как Рё был напряжен, он весь сжался в ожидании реакции.

\- Я правильно тебя понял? – нарушил повиснувшее неловкое молчание Дайки.

Рё что-то тихо забормотал в ответ, и Дайки напряг слух.

\- Не понимаю, что ты…  
\- Я хочу сделать это с тобой, - громче сказал Рё, лишь самую малость отодвинувшись.

Вдруг он сам испугался того, что сказал, и снова уткнулся лицом ему в грудь.

\- Посмотри на меня, - сказал Дайки. – Посмотри мне в глаза, Рё!

Тот вздрогнул и отодвинулся, медленно, нехотя поднимая взгляд.

\- Ты правда этого хочешь? Рё, отвечай. Это не какой-то тупой вид благодарности – она мне не нужна. 

Рё кивнул головой, продолжая смотреть вниз.

Больше не говоря ни слова, Дайки опустил руку на его талию и осторожно уложил на пол, придерживая его голову за затылок. Быстрый взгляд – на всякий случай – в карие глаза, и он накрыл его губы своими. 

Рё обнимал его за плечи, спину, цеплялся за одежду, жался всем телом и снова притягивал Дайки к себе, стоило ему разомкнуть поцелуй ради глотка воздуха. 

Дайки с трудом отстранился, с силой расцепив его почти удушающие объятия.

Рё быстро, отрывисто дышал, смотря на него снизу вверх словно затуманенными глазами. Его губы раскраснелись и, казалось, пылали, и Дайки осторожно прикоснулся к ним пальцем, почти всерьез ожидая, что обожжется. Потому он отдернул руку, когда Рё провел по ним языком и коснулся его пальца обжигающе горячо. 

Дайки сел и осмотрелся. Не заприметив ничего подходящего, он сказал:

\- Иди… Принеси, ты знаешь, что. 

Рё кивнул и, поспешно поднявшись, вышел из комнаты. 

Дайки закрыл глаза ладонью и чуть надавил, приходя в себя. До него начало доходить, на что он согласился, но пути назад не было. Он с шумом втянул носом воздух и выдохнул. Его взгляд вдруг упал на отражение в зеркале, и он быстро стянул с себя футболку, отчего-то чувствуя себя неловко перед старшим братом Рё. Он бы снял и остальное, но представать перед Рё в одном белье, когда тот вернется, ему не хотелось. Но вернулся тот совсем не скоро, дав Дайки достаточно времени на размышления, и, судя по всему, побывал в душе. Смущенно зайдя в комнату, он присел на край кровати; в руках он держал белый тюбик. 

Глядя на него снизу вверх, Дайки спросил:  
\- Ты занимался этим когда-нибудь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ясно, - сказал он со вздохом.

Дайки поднялся с пола и взял из его рук тюбик. Рё поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.

\- Кажется, подойдет, - сказал Дайки, хотя и понятия не имел, что именно нужно использовать.

На всякий случай он выдавил немного геля и растер между пальцами. Он хотел еще раз подтвердить пригодность кивком, но увидел, что Рё больше на него не смотрел. Вернее, не смотрел на лицо, его взгляд был прикован к голому торсу прямо перед ним.

Дайки ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну, как тебе?

Рё протянул руки и осторожно коснулся твердых мышц.

\- Аомине-сан прекраснее всех, - завороженно ответил он и коснулся губами живота.

Оставив почти невидимые мокрые следы от последовавших поцелуев, он поднял глаза, и Дайки увидел то, что очень редко, но появлялось в них, когда тот играл в баскетбол. Теперь перед ним был Рё, который мог позволить себе намного больше и не стал бы извиняться ни за что из этого.

Он приспустил его штаны за резинку и без раздумий начал сминать ртом выступавший под тканью белья бугорок. В паху начало приятно тянуть, и Дайки достал набухший член, и прижал его к почти сразу же с готовностью раскрывшимся губам. Он толкнулся внутрь и запрокинул голову; Рё обхватил его член уже своей ладонью, вторая - легла на ягодицу.

Дайки откинул тюбик на кровать и запустил пальцы обеих рук ему в волосы. Мягко, в такт размеренным движениям, он поглаживал его затылок. 

Рё выпустил его изо рта и с тихим стоном на выдохе обхватил губами яички, почти полностью вобрал одно в рот, и Дайки не выдержал.

\- Хватит. 

Рё послушно отодвинулся.

\- Раздевайся.

Пока тот стягивал футболку, Дайки окончательно избавился от одежды и потянулся к отброшенному тюбику, но Рё перехватил его. 

\- Я сам, - уверенно сказал он и выдавил прозрачный гель на ладонь.

Он привстал на постели на коленях; Дайки показалось, что решимости в Рё резко поубавилось, потому он протянул ему руку и, тот ухватился за нее.

Рука Рё медленно двигалась за его спиной, в какой-то момент он, болезненно сморщившись, закусил губу, и Дайки, наклонившись, поцеловал его и не останавливался до тех пор, пока его хватка не ослабла. 

\- Готов? – спросил он, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда ложись. 

Дайки потянулся к своим висевшим на стуле брюкам и достал из кармана презерватив. Избавляясь от упаковки, он поймал странный взгляд Рё и вопросительно вскинул брови, но тот лишь покачал головой и протянул к нему руки. Быстро надев презерватив, Дайки опустился на кровать над Рё и сразу же оказался в его объятиях.

\- Рё, так ничего не выйдет, - сказал он ему прямо над ухом – на большее расстояние тот его не отпускал.

Рё кивнул и отпустил, и Дайки потянулся за тюбиком, но тот был выхвачен у него из рук.

\- Я сам, - сказал Рё, и, привстав, выдавил гель на его член, и стал размазывать по всей длине.

Дайки, чувствуя, что раздражается, подтолкнул его обратно вниз и снова навис над ним. 

\- Давай, - нетерпеливо сказал Рё и обхватил его ногами.

Дайки, сжав его руки над головой, не стал медлить, но услышав надорванный вскрик, тут же вышел, отпуская руки.

\- Рё? – Дайки взволнованно заглянул ему в глаза.

Рё отрывисто дышал, глотая воздух ртом; по его щеке скатилась слеза.

\- Я не должен был… Давай остано…  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Рё и, торопливо утерев мокрую дорожку, обхватил его за шею. – Всё хорошо. Пожалуйста.

Он утянул Дайки к себе в глубоком поцелуе. 

\- Я готов, - сказал он, и Дайки не стал спорить.

В этот раз он вошел медленно и мучительно осторожно, и Рё испустил протяжный стон, почувствовав его в себе полностью. Дайки еле сдержался, чтобы не сделать то же самое; он не знал, что чувствовал Рё, но теснота и жар, сдавливавшие его, кружили голову. 

Плавные, неспешные движения волнами разносили наслаждение до кончиков пальцев, и сладкие стоны Рё звоном отдавались в голове, почти срывая с его губ такие же. Рё продолжал тянуть его к себе, цеплялся за плечи, обнимал и спутывал пальцами волосы. Своей страстью он сковывал движения, и Дайки перевернул его на живот, несмотря на почти безмолвный протест. 

Теперь Рё оставалось только цепляться за подушку, а Дайки ничего не мешало двигаться между его мягких округлых ягодиц, которые он с удовольствием сжимал. 

\- М-м-м, Рё… - имя перекатывалось на языке, как медовая конфета; он, наклонившись, нашел его губы.

Рё попытался привстать, но Дайки прижал его обратно.

\- Прости, я люблю по-другому. 

Вдавливая его в постель обеими руками, теперь он двигался быстрее, сильнее, входил жестче, заставляя Рё кричать и беспомощно хвататься за матрас. Еще немного, и не удержаться, но он не собирался заканчивать всё так быстро. Дайки резко вышел и отпустил ослабшее под ним тело. Рё приподнялся на локтях и с усилием снова лег на спину. Его грудь часто вздымалась, пока он пытался совладать с дыханием, и Дайки провел ладонью от живота вверх, увлеченный видом своей смуглой кожи на молочно-белой. Он зажал набухший острый сосок между пальцев, решая, впиться ли в него зубами или нежно облизать, обхватить губами. Рё накрыл его ладонь своей, и Дайки выбрал третье. Удерживая его руки за запястья, он накрыл его рот поцелуем. Рё с удовольствием отвечал, но чувствовалось, как он хотел вырваться, снова прижаться всем телом. Но бороться было бессмысленно, и он приподнял бедра и потерся о член Дайки своим. Дайки отстранился и с распутной улыбкой повторил его движение.

\- Что такое, Рё?  
\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился тот в ответ.  
\- Да?  
\- Еще.  
\- Уверен? Может… хватит на сегодня? – с издевательской ухмылкой спросил он и сделал вид, что хочет встать.  
\- Нет. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ну хорошо.

Дайки медленно провел языком по всей его шее до уха, и Рё с дрожащим вдохом выгнулся. Он повернул его на бок и лег сзади на предплечье, подняв одну его ногу за колено, которое, не удержавшись, поцеловал. Он вновь вошел очень медленно, наслаждаясь тем, как постепенно горячая плоть сжимала его член. Войдя до конца, он на мгновение замер, слушая низкий тягучий стон Рё, запрокинувшего голову ему на грудь.

\- А… Аомине-сан, ещё…

И Дайки, так же медленно выйдя почти до конца, резким движением загнал член обратно. Больше не останавливаясь ни на секунду, он всаживал его снова и снова, ловя странный кайф от хлопавших по промежности яичек и хлюпающего звука смазки. Наконец, Дайки разрешил себе расслабиться и укусил его за плечо, недолго еще продолжая двигаться уже медленнее, и остановился. Он устало уткнулся лбом Рё в затылок и, отпустив его ногу, потянулся рукой вниз.

\- Нет, - вдруг сказал Рё, - пожалуйста, не выходи. 

Дайки удивленно остановился. Рё перестал просто сжимать свой член и начал водить по нему ладонью, тихо постанывая в такт. Дайки провел по его руке от плеча вниз и, разжав его пальцы, обхватил член сам. Нежно покусывая, облизывая его ухо, он быстро довел его до оргазма. 

Вытерев руку о простынь, Дайки осторожно вышел и растянулся на своей части постели на спине, стянул презерватив и, затянув его в узел, почти не глядя закинул в корзину для бумаг. Рё продолжал лежать на месте спиной к нему. 

\- Ты в порядке? – Дайки провел тыльной стороной ладони по его спине. 

По коже Рё побежали мурашки, и он повернулся, хотел придвинуться ближе, но почему-то замер.

\- Иди сюда, - Дайки похлопал себя по груди.  
\- Прости меня, - Рё закрыл лицо рукой. – Я заставил тебя. Тебе было жаль меня, и я подумал… Прости.

Закрыв глаза, Дайки терпеливо досчитал до пяти и снова оказался сверху, не обращая внимания на его бормотания.

\- Заткнись.  
\- Нет, - Рё уперся ему в грудь, - не надо, я не заслужил.

Дайки, не слушая, наклонился за поцелуем, но Рё закрыл ему рот ладонью.

\- Успокойся! – вывернувшись, почти приказал он.

Рё тут же замолчал.

\- Знаешь, - неожиданно вкрадчиво начал Дайки, - я еще никогда не слышал, чтобы моё имя так… кричали.

Рё покраснел до корней волос и отвернулся.

\- Куда же вдруг исчез тот Рё, который так тянулся ко мне? – он сделал паузу, будто и правда ожидал ответа. - Я знаю, что сейчас творится в твоей голове, - уже серьезно добавил он.

Дайки ласково убрал его челку со лба.

\- Отпусти это.

Глаза Рё наполнились слезами, и он закусил губу.

\- Давай. Сколько можно держать это в себе? Передо мной можно, правда. 

Послышавшиеся тихие всхлипы превратились в плач, и Рё обхватил его за шею. Дайки потянув его за собой, сел. Он гладил его по голове и шептал что-то бессмысленное, но успокаивающее; вскоре он перестал утирать его слезы, им не было конца, и просто обнимал его в ответ, слушая тихое тиканье часов. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда разрывающий душу плач резко прекратился, утихли и редкие всхлипы. Дайки осторожно уложил его обратно и накрыл одеялом. Он хотел лечь рядом, как вдруг зазвонил телефон. Увидев, что Дайки встает, Рё испуганно схватил его за руку.

\- Я сейчас, - тихо сказал Дайки. – Я не ухожу.

Он достал мобильный из кармана, и, стоило принять вызов, из динамика послышался разъяренный голос Сацуки. 

\- Где тебя черти носят?!  
\- Черт, Сацуки, я совсем забыл.

Из телефона раздалась новая порция возмущения.

\- Сожжешь, говоришь, - протянул Дайки, потирая подбородок.

Он оглянулся на внимательно, хоть и сонно, смотревшего на него Рё. 

\- Ну и ладно. 

Он повесил трубку, оборвав Сацуки на полуслове, и лег рядом с Рё. Тот придвинулся к нему вплотную и тихо спросил:  
\- Аомине-сан, можно я скажу это?

Дайки кивнул.

\- Я люблю тебя. 

Рё изможденно закрыл глаза и спрятал лицо у него на груди. Дайки ничего не ответил и лишь обнял его за плечи. Он не мог сказать того же, а если бы и сделал это, Рё наверняка не поверил бы ему. Но теперь, когда Дайки чувствовал, что вечно извиняющийся и этим раздражающий его Рё надолго засядет в его голове, он был уверен, что у него еще будет возможность сказать эти слова. 

\---

\- Эй, ребята, не видели Сакурая?

Дайки, лениво покачиваясь на стуле, тут же раскрыл глаза – от полуденной дремы ни следа.

\- Кажется, он пошел в учительскую, - ответила староста.  
\- Нет, я только что оттуда. Никто не знает, куда он еще мог пойти?

Дайки выпрямился и повернул голову в сторону говорившего – судя по знаку на лацкане, это был старшеклассник. 

Немногочисленные одноклассники, оставшиеся на перемене в аудитории, нервно перевели взгляд на него, теперь сверлившего взглядом парня, который был либо туповат, либо и правда ничего не замечал. 

\- Значит, не знаете, - расстроено вздохнул старшеклассник. – Тогда не передадите ему, что я буду ждать его сегодня после уроков в шестой аудитории?

Дайки резко встал с места. 

\- Передадите? – уточнил парень, не услышав подтверждения, не увидев даже кивка ни от одного из присутствующих.  
\- Тебе чего надо? – грозно спросил Дайки, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

Тот, не заметив его приближения, вздрогнул и поднял взгляд.

\- Мне нужен Сакурай, - нервно улыбнулся он, явно впечатленный его ростом.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, понимаешь, это личное. Я бы хотел… А-а!

Дайки, подняв его за грудки, грубо вжал в стену. 

\- Т-ты чего?!  
\- Что тебе надо от него? – пристально глядя в испуганные глаза, прорычал Дайки и снова для верности стукнул его спиной об стену.  
\- Аомине-сан! 

За спиной раздался изумленный голос Рё. 

\- В чем дело?  
\- Сакурай, что происходит?! – заголосил завертевшийся старшеклассник.  
\- Ты знаешь его, Рё? – спросил Дайки, не оборачиваясь и всё ещё сверля взглядом незнакомца.  
\- Конечно. Это Сато-сан, президент нашего клуба манги. Аомине-сан, да отпусти же его. 

Дайки нехотя разжал пальцы, и Сато неуклюже приземлился обратно на пол. Бросив опасливый взгляд на Дайки, он быстро подбежал к Рё. 

\- Сегодня после уроков, шестая аудитория, - быстро проговорил он и, не оборачиваясь, шмыгнул прочь из класса.  
\- Я пойду с тобой, - сказал Дайки, положив на плечи Рё руку.  
\- Не нужно, Аомине-сан. Мы в клубе придумали кое-что для школьного фестиваля и встречаемся там, чтобы всё подготовить.  
\- Хотя бы провожу.

Рё поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он и погладил его ладонь. 

Вдруг он сдавленно ахнул и быстро отодвинулся.

\- Рё, все уже давно догадались. Хватит.

Видя, что тот, как всегда, не мог справиться со смущением, Дайки с хитрой улыбкой наклонился и шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- Я люблю тебя.

Щеки Рё вспыхнули, и он попытался увернуться, почувствовав поцелуй на шее.

\- П-перестань.  
\- Люблю тебя, - на распев повторил Дайки.  
\- Услышат же, - Рё попытался закрыть ему рот рукой.

Но Дайки ловко увернулся и, шепнув признание снова, поцеловал его у всех на виду. Ему было всё равно, что кто-то может услышать: однажды сказав заветные слова, он повторял их снова и снова и был уверен, что никогда не перестанет. 


End file.
